Senyummu Mengalihkan Duniaku
by Hyuuga Ai Kyung
Summary: Raut serampangan itu akhirnya tartata apik di wajah ganteng mas Neji../"Tau sindrom Cabebtis? Kudengar sindrom ini sedang merebak di kalangan remaja putri."/"Kau punya anak gadis' kan, Neji? –"/ "Siallll!"/ Warning Inside! / DLDR minna *senyumlimaajari


_Raut serampangan itu akhirnya tartata apik di wajah ganteng mas Neji../"Tau sindrom_ _ **Cabe**_ _btis? Kudengar sindrom ini sedang merebak di kalangan remaja putri."/"Kau punya anak gadis' kan, Neji? –"/ "Siallll!"/ Warning Inside! / DLDR minna *senyumlimaajari_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Family_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Neji H. – Hinata H._

 _ **Typo(s), OOC akut, AU , OC, bahasa tidak baku, tema gak jelas, de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **Senyummu mengalihkan Duniaku**_ _" Presented by Hyuuga Ai Kyung_

 _._

 _Enjoy ^/^_

* * *

– _Senyummu mengalihkan Duniaku–_

Neji mengerang keras ketika sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya yang **seharusnya** berjalan khidmat kini harus terganggu dengan suara bel yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Dengan gusar Neji mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena air minum dan segera berdiri.

Melangkah dengan lebar kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu pagi tenang keluarganya.

'Minta dihajar rupanya.' Batinnya ganas sambil tertawa jahat.

"Otou-san di selimuti warna gelap." Bisik anak semata wayang mereka –Hyuuga Hinji kepada Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri menyusul Neji yang di ekori oleh Hinji.

 _Ceklek!_

Pintu di buka oleh Neji dan terpampanglah makhluk bergender laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan anak gadisnya. Pelipis dan sudut bibir Neji nampak berkedut saat melihat orang yang menekan bel rumahnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Doumo.." Ucap anak laki-laki di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tak berarti.

Apa?!

Apa yang dia katakan barusan?!

Hello? Hai? Pada orang yang jelas lebih tua darinya?

"Apa yang barus –"

"Oh, Deisuke-kun!" Bahu Neji terasa panas ketika anak gadisnya menabrak dengan paksa untuk berdiri di depannya.

Heh? Apa-apaan ini?! Pikirnya nyalak.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu sesuai dengan janjiku kemarin." Tukas Deisuke datar. Mata gadis berusia 15 tahun itu nampak berbinar dengan banyaknya warna cerah yang mengelilinginya. Neji terlihat kesilauan dengan mata yang menyipit curiga.

'tch.. terlalu terang.' Batinnya kesal.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar ya." Hinji langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan –lagi menabrak bahu Neji.

Si empu yang di tabrak hanya meringis pelan. Setelah Hinji menghilang dari pandangan, Neji langsung menatap tajam manik obsidian di hadapannya. Kemudian melihat pemuda belia itu dari atas sampai bawah –mencoba menilai.

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdiri menghalangi pintu rumah seolah tidak mengizinkan orang yang di hadapannya ini masuk.

"Nama?" Suara berat Neji memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga –Hinata berdiri di samping kanan belakang Neji dengan raut cemas yang kentara.

"Uchiha Deisuke." Alis Neji bertaut saat mendengar kata 'Uchiha' di dalam nama anak itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, otaknya yang terlalu jenius itu segera mencerna dengan baik.

"Kau.. anaknya Uchiha Sasuke?" Oke setahu Neji Sasuke itu masih melajang sampai sekarang. Saat memikirkan hal itu raut muka Neji nampak sangat keheranan.

Sadar bahwa Deisuke masih menatapnya Neji segera sadar dan mulai membuat beberapa spekulasi.

Mungkinkah Sasuke menghamili anak orang? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Neji paham, sebrengsek apapun Sasuke itu, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh –secara kan si doi Uchiha.

Atau mungkinkah selama ini Sasuke menikah diam-diam? Ini masih bisa di terima, tapi sedikit janggal ketika mengetahui bahwa anaknya sekarang seumuran dengan Hinji. Karena Sasuke sendiri saat itu di sibukan dengan seribu caranya untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali –Hinata dulu mantan Sasuke.

Oke mungkin ini yang paling masuk akal. Anak pungut. Ya, pasti bocah ingusan ini anak yang di pungut oleh Sasuke dalam selokan. Pasti.

Neji kembali menatap Deisuke dengan pandangan menilai. Rambut hitam legam dengan iris mata senada. Kulit putih, tinggi tubuh standar, ekspresi datar dengan intonasi suara dingin. Persis –tidak ini semua adalah ciri khas Uchiha.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan anak ini?

Mungkinkah –

"Bukan."

"Eh?" Ini bukan suara Neji, melainkan suara Hinata yang terkejut. Neji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bukan anak Sasuke-jiisan."

"Apa?" Nah, kalau yang ini baru milik Neji. Dan lagi bukan tanpa alasan Neji mengecapnya sebagai anak Sasuke, itu semua terlihat dari namanya, 'Uchiha' dan 'suke' siapa lagi coba yang memiliki nama berujung 'suke' selain si pantat ayam itu?

"Ojii-san tidak dengar atau kaget?" Oke, ucapan sarkastik Deisuke sepertinya bener-bener menusuk harga diri Neji.

Berdehem, Neji mencoba bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Lalu?"

"Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Deidara." Pintar. –pintar dalam artian membuat Neji berkali-kali syok, "Apa?"

Deisuke mendengus kasar dan menatap Neji tajam. Ia kesal. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak jengah jika di interogasi seperti ini terutama di pagi hari.

" **UCHI-HA I-TA-CHI** dan **UCHI-HA DEI-DA-RA**." Deisuke mengulangi ucapannya dengan penuh penekanan terhadap nama orang tuanya. Salahkan ayahnya yang memberikannya nama yang aneh. Sebenarnya Neji tidak salah, nama Deisuke memang memiliki kepanjangan; Deidara dan Sasuke.

Dan Neji bukan satu-satunya malah ia adalah orang yang ke sekian kalinya yang mengira Deisuke adalah anak Sasuke.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Itachi yang norak dan memberinya nama yang tidak keren sama sekali.

"Karena aku mencintai Deidara dan menyanyangi Sasuke, maka aku memberinya nama Uchiha Deisuke." Itulah kalimat pertama Itachi saat melihat Deisuke yang baru lahir.

Lupakan bagian yang di atas. Kembali ke Neji yang masih dengan keterkagetannya yang kali ini benar-benar mendalam.

"Tapi bagaimana bis –" Ucapannya kembali terpotong. Hinji keluar dengan tas bahunya yang tersampir dengan baik.

"Ayo! Itekimasu.." Neji merasa bahunya benar-benar sakit, Hinji –lagi-lagi menubruk bahunya saat keluar tadi.

'itu benar-benar menyakitkan.' Batin Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya dengan muka yang di buat sesedih mungkin.

Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar di bahunya mata Neji membulat saat melihat tangan Deisuke yang dengan seenak jidatnya menggenggam tangan putri tercintanya.

"Bocah sialan.." Desis Neji geram. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai dengan suasana hati tak karuan.

Batinnya makin dongkol ketika Deisuke dengan sengaja berbisik ke telinga Hinji.

Neji tak berhenti menyumpah nyerapah Deisuke terlebih bocah tengik itu sempat melirik kearahnya dengan seringai khas Uchiha-nya.

Segera saja Neji membuat nama Deisuke di urutan pertama dalam blacklist calon menantu idamannya.

Hinata sendiri masih setia menemaninya. Nampak sekali Neji seperti ingin mencakar-cakar sesuatu –atau mungkin seseorang? dan hal itu memicu Hinata untuk mendekati suaminya itu.

Tangan pucatnya tergerak mengelus punggung lebar itu dengan pelan, mencoba membuat pria dewasa di depannya ini untuk tenang.

* * *

"Oi…!" Neji yang saat itu sedang melangkah untuk memasuki ruangannya terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan yang berasal dari sisi kanannya.

Demi kesopanan yang selalu di junjung tinggi Hyuuga –seperti yang sering papi mertua bilang, Neji segera saja menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Di sana. Sang pria pirang dengan aura cerah sedang berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri.

Neji mencoba mengusir aura-aura terang tersebut yang mulai lancang memasuki kawasan miliknya.

Sial. Untuk kedua kalinya dia kesilauan pagi ini.

"Neji, lama tak bertemu!" Pelukan hangat tiba-tiba menerjang kesadarannya. Neji terbelalak dengan tubuh kaku. Bahkan sekretarisnya yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian inipun merasa hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Apa ini? Cerita ini tidak mungkin berubah menjadi yang tidak seharusnya kan?

Neji yang segera tersadar dengan kuat mendorong tubuh tegap itu dengan lumayan keras.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto! Ini di kantorku!" Neji mengatakannya dengan wajah merah karena marah sekaligus malu, mungkin.

"Hei hei santai, kita tidak sedang melakukan semacam pelanggaran kok. Kenapa harus marah." Laki-laki berkulit tan di hadapannya malah memasang wajah (sok)innocent-nya.

Neji bersiap menerjang Naruto dan memukuli wajah tampan itu sampai titik darah penghabisan. Namun niat itu harus ia tahan mengingat tempatnya saat ini tidak mendukung.

Segera saja kerah baju Naruto ia tarik dan berjalan memasuki ruangannya.

"Lain kali akan kubuat kau sampai tak sanggup berdiri!" Oke itu sangat ambigu, Neji.

Setelah menutup pintunya barulah ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Naruto sendiri mulai mengelus-ngelus lehernya yang sakit.

"Tidak usah main tarik-tarikan begitu juga sih!" Naruto mulai ngedumel. Neji mendengus kasar dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi , ada apa?" Tanyanya datar. Naruto mulai tertawa canggung dengan menggaruk pipinya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja tadi tapi kau malah membawaku masuk ke sini. Setelah di pikir-pikir ada baiknya juga sih, kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol," Naruto menatap Neji dan segera terkesiap, "Hiii..! i-itu salahmu! Kau yang menyeretku ke dalam, ingat?!" Naruto bergetar ketakutan saat Neji menatapnya dengan aura negatif yang kentara.

"Lalu apa yang di lakukan seorang direktur Namikaze berkeliaran di dalam perusahaan orang lain." Neji merendahkan intonasi suaranya –sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang mengintimidasi si lawan bicara.

"Aku ada beberapa urusan di sini, dan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu yang baru datang. Sungguh! Jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" Naruto berujar dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Sekarang kita ngobrol dengan normal , oke?" Tambahnya saat melihat tatapan Neji yang melunak.

Neji menghela nafas berat dan mempersilahkan kawan lamanya ini untuk duduk di sofa hitam yang ada di ruangannya itu.

Ah, sepertinya mengobrol sekarang bukan ide yang buruk juga.

TBC

* * *

Thank You!


End file.
